


Lessen voor een Overweldiger

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dramatic Irony, F/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: Ursa was meer een moeder dan een echtgenote.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lessons of an Usurper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777901) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



Ozai hield misschien wel van haar, in dat moment verdeeld tussen de twee zijden van Vuurheer Azulons bed. Nog nooit heeft hij iets als _dit_ voor haar gevoeld.  
  
Ursa is een warme, zorgzame vrouw, van top tot teen zacht en knuffelbaar. Het is moeilijk haar niet aardig te vinden, en Ozai waardeert de echtelijke plichten die ze voor hem vervult heus. Zelfs hij vindt het prettig af en toe verwend te worden.  
  
Maar pas wanneer de fluwelen handschoenen uit gaan en haar ijzeren wil als klauwen boven komt - aangeslagen, uithalend, neergemaaid - herkent Ozai de schoonheid in haar. Harde, krachtige lijnen in haar pose, liefde en haat die samenkomen in een meedogenloosheid die haar knappe gelaatstrekken tot iets bovenaards verheft.  
  
Vuurheer Azulon is dood; dankzij Ursa ligt de troon voor Ozai voor het grijpen.  
  
Hij hield misschien wel van haar. En misschien brak ze zijn hart wel met één enkele belofte.  
  
‘Ik laat niemand Zuko kwaad doen.’  
  
De tijd verstrijkt, kan nooit teruggehaald worden. Haar verbanning gaat onmiddellijk in. Hij stuurt haar ver weg, uit zijn land - uit het zicht, uit het hart - met een belofte van zichzelf (hij zal Zuko’s veiligheid garanderen) en een dreigement (ze zal de gevolgen van die nacht ondergaan mocht ze zich ooit weer laten zien); van geen van beiden is hij zeker dat hij zich eraan kan houden - nog niet.  
  
Maar dat zal hij. Hij zal zijn twijfels opzij zetten, zodra en zowaar hij Vuurheer wordt. Het is al beslist.  
  
Want hij mag dan niet in staat zijn haar die nacht te doden, maar Ozai weet dat zij die heersen via verraad, nooit ontrouw kunnen toestaan.


End file.
